Less Luck
by Shaithan
Summary: What would have happened, if Narutos dumb luck had left him at an inconvenient time? Here is a possible answer. Will the Will of Fire prevail? Or will the fire be extincted?


Less Luck

Less Luck

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Authors notes: Another Naruto One-Shot by me. It is again centering around the question, what would have happened if Narutos dumb luck had left him at an inconvenient time. Without further ado I present "Less Luck". It is a One-Shot as I will most likely not be able to write a complete AU starting here.

-

Less Luck

-

Gaara laid on the forest floor. This annoying idiot in orange had created hundreds of clones to defend his precious people. And he had beaten him back. No one could stop him! He wouldn't be defeated by an idiot fighting to protect others.

Sand rose out of the ground and began to form a towering Tanuki. A huge cloud of dust settled over the giant juggernaut made of sand. Eyes glowed through the cloud, a malevolent, manic gleam in them. They promised death and destruction.

Naruto stared at the towering juggernaut. How could he defeat something like this? A real monster.

Temari looked at Shukaku. "It has awakened. He went into the full form. Now we are doomed. I think it's best to take Kankuro and to vanish. Nothing can stop Gaara now." she said to herself.

Sand rose from the ground as the Tanuki raised his open paw. It began to encase Naruto in itself.

Naruto stiffened. "I must make it!" was all he thought. He knew what the sand would do to him. It would mangle and crush him totally. There was no way to escape.

Then he had an idea. He needed something to break out of this cocoon of sand. And he knew the technique he needed. He took some blood, pulled out an insane amount of Chakra and formed the necessary seals.

Shukaku-Gaara raised his paw further. "That you, an useless idiot drove me to use this form. Unbelievable. But it ends now!" the booming voice sounded over the clearing. "Sabaku Soso!" Shukaku-Gaara growled and the Tanuki closed his paw.

Suddenly the sand exploded and everyone heard a loud "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gamabunta appeared and Naruto stood atop the head of the toad boss. "I will protect everyone!" Naruto announced to the world.

The toad boss looked atop his head. "Oi, gaki! Why am I here?" he wanted to know, clearly annoyed.

Naruto fell to his knees. "You must help me to defeat this monster over there!" Naruto pleaded with the old toad.

Gamabunta was more than reluctant. He outright refused to do so. "NO!" he told Naruto. "We haven't yet shared our drink. As long as we haven't shared this drink you are not my underling! And I won't help you." Inwardly the old boss thought along the lines 'Why is the Desert's Tanuki here?'

Suddenly Gamakichi hopped atop Narutos head. "Hey dad." he greeted. "You know, this thing over there was mean to me. He protected my from his attempts to bully me!" the small toad told its father.

Gamabunta considered this. "If it is like this, I have to help you, brat. Hold on!" the toad boss boomed. He took out his sword and jumped at the creature made of sand.

Shukaku-Gaara raised his arm to fend off the incoming toad.

Gamabunta tried to cut off the Tanukis arm, but he failed. The sword got stuck, approximately halfway through the arm.

The toad boss was forced to release his grip on the sword.

After landing he turned around. "Damn, the sand is too dense!" he growled out.

The Tanuki looked at the sword in his arm and pulled it free. Sand closed the wound.

"You amuse me greatly. As a sign of gratitude I will show you the true power of the incarnation of Sand!" Gaara growled out.

Gamabunta tensed. This sounded bad.

Looking on the center of Shukakus forehead he saw sand parting to leave the upper half of Gaara sticking out.

Gaara formed a seal. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" he called out.

The effect was immediate. Gaara went limp.

A howling laughter pierced the air. "YIHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shukaku's back, Suckers!" the Tanuki roared. "Now! Who wants to die? Come here, I will kill you all!" it added while slashing with Gamabuntas sword..

Gamabunta was almost sweating bullets. He didn't have his sword and to make matters worse Shukaku was now wielding it.

Shukaku looked at the toad boss. "I will begin with killing you!" he screamed in his high-pitched shriek.

Gamabunta knew that this would become nasty, he needed to stay concentrated. Shukaku seemed to know how to wield his sword. This could become one nightmare of a fight.

Shukaku inhaled deeply. "DIE!" he roared. "FUTON: RENKUDAN!" the demon roared and unleashed the giant bullet of air on the toad boss.

Gamabunta jumped out of the way. In the air he began forming seals and spit out balls of water.

Shukaku saw the incoming bullets and drummed on his stomach again and unleashed a barrage of bullets.

The attacks met in the air and artificial rain fell from the sky.

One of Shukakus bullets made it through and impacted on Gamabunta.

The Toad boos didn't even have time to curse before he felt immense pain in his stomach for a second time. Looking down he saw that he was impaled by his own sword. Shukaku had thrown it after him. He knew that he had to return to the summon realm or he would die for sure. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Do not summon me again anytime soon, or I will die!" he said before disappearing.

Naruto panicked. He was in the air, more than 300 meters over ground. Nothing was there to stop his fall. And down there were Sakura and Sasuke. And for the first time in a long time he felt despair.

Shukaku saw the falling boy. He did a victory dance. "Shukaku 1 : Toad Boy 0!" he announced to the world. "Now die!" he roared and fired another air bullet at Naruto.

The bullet impacted.

Naruto screamed as the winds ripped him apart. There would nothing remain that could regenerate. His ear-piercing scream of agony could be heard for miles.

It stopped abruptly.

And in the deafening silence laughter was heard. The insane laughter of Shukaku. "I won!" he yelled with glee.

Turning around he saw the two others. The girl and the boy.

Shukaku raised his paw and the sand covered both children. Then he clenched his paw and blood rained down on the ground.

Turning around, Shukaku saw Konoha. It was time to kill many more persons.

The demon marched forward, followed by Temari and Kankuro. Temari had found her brother, freed him from the insects and she had killed Shino. The weakened boy hadn't been able to resist the girl from Suna.

Shikamaru sat under the tree where Asuma had left him to recover. He was napping.

Suddenly he awoke with a yelp. He had been hurt. 6 times. And he felt already weaker than before. He didn't need to look at the weapons that had hurt him, he knew they were poisoned.

True to his guess Kankuro and Temari appeared. Both had taken soldier pills to replenish a part of the lost energy.

While closing his eyes Shikamaru deduced correctly what had happened. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Shino had lost. Now it was his turn to die.

Sarutobi stood before Orochimaru when he saw something behind the Snake Sannin that made his blood run cold. Shukaku advanced on Konoha. He had seen that Naruto and his team had followed the container of Shukaku to stop him. Apparently they had failed.

It was this distraction that cost him dearly. Orochimaru managed to escape Sarutobis grasp and then he kicked the aged Hokage in the stomach.

Sarutobi fell down. The ritual had been interrupted. He wouldn't be able to get a hold of Orochimaru again.

Shinigami pulled Sarutobis soul from his body.

Life left the old Hokage. In his last moments he felt regret and he suffered greatly. His priced student had laid so much waste on Konoha. And he would lay even more waste on this town.

Orochimaru laughed as Sarutobi died. "Old Monkey! You have failed. Today I will destroy Konohagakure no Sato! The Will of Fire will be extinct. Crushed by the endless desert!" he said smiling.

The Anbu looked at the scene horrified.

Suddenly another Anbu appeared. "Bad News!" he yelled. "Shukaku is coming!" he added.

The Anbu were distracted and turned around. And at the walls they saw him. The Ichibi of the Desert. Shukaku.

Their distraction cost them. They didn't recognize the signs immediately, so they fell prey to the Anbu and a Jonin from Suna, Baki to be exact. When they turned around they saw Kabutos smirking face. "I'm a traitor. Didn't you know?" he asked smiling evilly.

The three Anbu cursed their bad insight. But it was too late now.

The Sound 4 dropped the barrier and Orochimaru decided to pull out another trump card.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled and then he rose on Mandas head.

"Why have you summoned me here, Orochimaru?" the giant snake wanted to know. "You know the price. 100 persons!" it added.

Orochimaru smiled. "Take as many as you want. Just destroy the town together with Shukaku over there." he said smiling his sinister and evil smile.

At the gates everyone looked at the demon in horror. Remembering the attack of the Kyuubi almost 13 years earlier.

Shukaku grinned and commanded a giant avalanche of sand from the ground. "Dairyusa Bakuryu!" he yelled out and the avalanche shot forward, burying everything in its wake. "Dai Sabaku Taiso!" the demon added after the sand had stopped moving.

Approximately one third of Konoha had been buried under the sand. And now this part was reduced to nothingness.

The next shock came in the form of Manda. The Snake Boss advanced through the town, killing everyone in sight, eating many of the Konoha Ninja alive.

The slaughtering continued.

Jiraiya fell by Kankuros hands. He had tried to launch an attack on Shukaku. And he had been distracted by this. Kankuro had gotten the thing he needed for facing such an enemy. A cheap shot in the back. His poisoned weapons were the death of the Toad Sage.

The arena became buried by a second wave of sand. No one there survived.

And the slaughtering continued.

Troops of Oto and Suna Jonin found the refugees quarters and forcefully opened them. It was a massacre. No one managed to escape down there. Some even drowned in blood.

At the end of the day Konoha was no more.

Gaara awoke from his slumber and returned to Suna together with his siblings.

The attack on Konoha had shifted the balance of power greatly. Suna and Oto had conquered the Reich of Fire. Many Daimyos had been killed. Resulting in political and economical instability.

Gaara had, after Orochimarus advice, killed the Wind Daimyo and taken over as Kazekage and Daimyo.

Three days later two lone figures in black cloaks with red clouds stood on the battlefield that had once been the home town of one of the both.

"There is no need to deny it, Itachi. Konoha is no more. Apparently the 100 percent body count weren't exaggerated." the taller one said.

"You are right, Kisame. We leave. Leader-sama won't be pleased." Itachi answered.

Then he saw something strange. A glass jar with a hand in it. He recognized this hand immediately. And the ring it held. A note was attached. "With my best regards. I think, I should tell you that the Kyuubi was killed by the Ichibi. Take my ring back, I won't need it anymore. Greetings, Orochimaru." Kisame read.

"This damned slithery bastard!" Kisame ground out between clenched teeth.

Itachi said nothing. He turned around and left.

Kisame hurried after his partner. Without the Kyuubi their plans were fucked up severely.

One day Orochimaru would pay for his crimes against the Red Moon. But they would bide their time. Orochimaru was a dangerous enemy. And his power had increased greatly.

Gaara reigned over Suna as a Lord of Terror and Despair. Their future Shinobi brought up to become merciless slaughterers. He and Orochimaru bid their time. With time they would destroy the world. Nothing would stop them.

-

End.

I know, I stretched the boundaries of the Invasion, but well, I wanted to completely erase the Will of Fire. And the Invasion was the best chance I had to do so.

"Dairyusa Bakuryu" translates into "Great Desert Avalanche" if I'm not mistaken

"Dai Sabaku Taiso" translates into "Great Imperial Desert Funeral" if I'm not mistaken

If there are any more questions, feel free to ask.

And remember, this One-Shot concerns the question, what might have happened if Narutos dumb luck hadn't saved him.

I firmly believe that idiots don't prevail. They will be crushed in the end. Their life exposed as meaningless and their beliefs proven worthless.

That is why I believe that Sasuke will beat Naruto, Akatsuki extracts Kyuubi and then "Hello, End of the World." It would be refreshing to have an ending like this.

By the way, bashers in general should maybe read my cynical thoughts on bashing in my profile.

I thank the persons who made the "Störsequenz – Sampler". It contains very inspiring music.

The following bands appear there in order: Dioxyde, Tactical Sect, Davantage, Cyborg Attack, Flint Glas, Side 3, Grendel, Hioctan, Solitary Experiments, Feindflug, Alsan Factory, Necro Facility and IWR.


End file.
